Project Summary In type II diabetes, the insulin secreting beta cells of pancreatic islets fail to secrete insulin in sufficient quantities to maintain normal blood glucose levels. The resulting hyperglycemia can lead to many serious complications. Therefore, understanding the mechanisms that mediate insulin secretion could lead to new therapies to prevent the onset and complications of Type II diabetes. Two sub-classes of L-type calcium channels, Cav1.2 and Cav1.3 are expressed in pancreatic beta cells. We have developed a knock in method to introduce Cav1.2 and Cav1.3 mutant channels that are insensitive to the dihydropyridine (DHP) class of L-type channel blockers into the insulinoma cell line INS-1. In this system, the endogenous L-type channels can be shut off with DHP drugs, thus pharmacologically isolating either Cav1.2 of Cav1.3 channels. Using this system, we have shown that Cav1.3 but not Cav1.2 channels can mediate glucose-stimulated insulin secretion. Insulin secretion is potentiated by the hormone GLP-1, by its binding to the GLP-1 receptor. We have identified a short peptide, derived from the GLP-1 receptor primary amino acid sequence, that can mimic some, but not all of the actions of GLP-1. We hypothesize that in the context of the receptor this peptide comprises an autoactivation domain that is unmasked upon ligand binding. In Aim 1 of this project, we will characterize both the activity of this peptide as a small molecule agonist, and its contribution to GLP-1 receptor activation in the context of the GLP-1 receptor structure. In Aim 2, we will further examine the mechanisms that couple L-type calcium channels to insulin secretion and beta cell proliferation, and how they are modulated by GLP-1 receptor activation. Although most of this work will be done in the INS-1 cell model, viral vectors have been developed to introduce mutant channels and channel fragments into rat primary beta cells. This proposal will utilize techniques such as patch clamp whole-cell electrophysiology, Fluorescence Lifetime Imaging, Total Internal Reflection Fluorescence Microscopy, insulin secretion assays, immunoprecipitation assays, and western blot assays. This proposal is consistent with the PI's long term goal of understanding L-type calcium channel modulation and cellular function.